omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Giant Squid
Character Synopsis The Giant Squid is a deep-ocean dwelling squid in the family Architeuthidae. Giant squid can grow to a tremendous size due to deep-sea gigantism and as their name suggests, is the largest giant squid ever recorded by scientists. They remain elusive and are rarely seen as most of what we know comes from dead carcasses that floated to the surface and were found by fishermen. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B Verse: Real-Life Name: The Giant Squid (It's proper name is the Architeuthis dux) Gender: Varies between individual organisms Age: Varies between individual organisms, at their longest they live 5 years Classification: Squid, Mollusc, Invertebrate, Cephalopod Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (Through bioluminescence, The Giant Squid is able to generate it's own light), Large Size (Type 1), Ink Manipulation (Capable of spewing it's own ink to blind foes or shield itself from vision), Camouflage (Has the power to change it's color to blend in with the envirnoment), Enhanced Senses (It's senses can detect people long distance), Underwater Breathing, Surface Scaling/Adhensive (It's suction cups allow it to stick to surfaces and essentialy climb them), Resistance to intense pressures (It's native to The Deep Sea, where pressure is powerful enough to crush humans easily) Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Studies show that The Giant Squid constantly battles with Sperm Whales and other larger creatures of the sea. Even shown to be capable of leaving long lasting scars on Sperm Whales) 'Speed:Superhuman (Scaling to other creatures of the sea such as The Sperm Whale) Lifting Ability: Superhuman ' 'Striking Ability: Wall Class '(It's tentacles are capable of leaving permenant scares on Sperm Whales) 'Durability: Wall Level '(Can survive bites from Sperm Whales and live on another day) 'Stamina: High '(It constantly swims to avoid sinking down to the oceanic floor) 'Range: Several Meters 'through it's tentacles 'Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: Like most ocean creatures, It will die if outside the water for extended periods of time. If Giant Squids don't constantly swim, they'll sink down to the bottom of the sea. Giant squids probably cannot see color, only seeing slight differences in tone. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tentacles:' Giant squids are equipped with ten tentacles, two of which are significantly longer than the others. A giant squid’s tentacles are lined with hundreds of razor-sharp suction cups that latch the squid onto its prey, and are capable of permanently scarring a sperm whale’s skin. *'Beak':' A giant squid’s beak can tear through the flesh of both predators and prey easily by cutting in a scissor-like fashion. The beak is durable enough to withstand stomach acid immersion, and is incredibly resistant to being dented or scratched. *'Ink':' Like most cephalopods, the giant squid can release ink from its ink sac to obscure the target's vision. and get away. This ink is mainly comprised of a mixture of melanin and mucus. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Real-Life Category:Squids Category:Cephalopods Category:Large Size Users Category:Giants Category:Animals Category:Sea Monsters Category:Ink Users Category:Light Benders Category:Camouflage Users Category:Adhesive Users Category:Tier 9